Counting Stars
by Jacksonf11
Summary: High school AU. Castiel has a huge crush on Dean. Castiel's little brother and Sam are bestfriends and Castiel sees Dean whenever he drops Gabriel off. But he doesn't think Dean even notices him until one day Dean invites him to watch a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. TEXTS ARE UNDERLINED/ITALICIZED. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS **

It was late when Castiel Novak woke up. The birds seemed to be going crazy outside. Castiel stood up and stretched, still feeling a little sore from the hike he took yesterday. He went to the window and laughed at the birds then pulled a pair of shorts on over his boxers and went downstairs to see what Lucifer had prepared for breakfast. 'Hopefully it was an actual meal and not pop tarts like last Saturday' he thought to himself with a smile.

"Hey Cas" said Gabriel who looked as if he just woke up too.  
"Hey Gabe" Castiel replied while rubbing his eyes "what do you thinks for breakfast?"  
"I don't know. Probably pop tarts again" Gabriel said with a chuckle  
"Fantastic" Castiel said while rolling his eyes.

"BREAKFAST IS READY" Lucifer yelled from downstairs  
Castiel started to make his way down the stairs laughing when he heard a huge groan come from Anna's room. She never likes getting up. Neither did he really but today was different because today he got to see Dean Winchester, even if it was just for a few seconds. Castiel has had a huge crush on Dean since the sixth grade. He usually tried to stay away from Dean because when they talked he never could find the right words and ended up sounding stupid. In sixth grade Dean didn't know who he was since dean was in the grade above Castiel. But in seventh grade Gabriel and Dean's brother Sam became best friends so Castiel got to see Dean whenever he picked up Sam. He didn't usually talk to Dean except for a hey so Dean probably didn't even know his name. Today he would be driving Gabriel to Dean's. He was very excited.

When Castiel got downstairs he was great full to see Lucifer made pancakes and Castiel quickly took his seat.  
"What are you smiley about" Lucifer teased as he placed pancakes on all the plates on the table.  
"I don't know. I feel like todays gonna be a good day" Castiel said while chewing his first pancake.  
"Ok then Castiel. Where are Gabe, Anna, and Michael?" Lucifer said looking annoyed  
"I think Gabe is in the bathroom" Castiel said after swallowing.  
"We're here" Gabe called as he Michael and Anna piled into the kitchen. They were a big family but they liked it that way. Michael and Lucifer did most of the work since their dad was almost never around and their mom died giving birth to Anna and Gabe. Michael was a huge control freak and Lucifer was kinda wild and got mean sometimes but they were overall pretty good caregivers. Castiel was great full for his two older brothers.

"Cas you can still take Gabe to Sam's right?" Michael said in a sleepy tone  
"Yeah sure" Castiel replied quickly. He had just gotten his learners permit and he looked sixteen so he figured no cop would pull him over.  
"Ok just be safe" Michael said.  
"Don't put me in a car with him" Gabriel wined teasingly  
"Shuttup Gabe" Castiel replied "I'm a fine driver"  
"Mhm sure" Gabriel said with a smirk

After breakfast was finished all of the Novaks went their separate ways.  
" Can you take me to Sam's in like an hour" Gabe asked  
"Yeah sure Gabe" Castiel assured him

Castiel then headed to his room to listen to music. Music made him feel better whenever he was sad, Which was most the time. Castiel got anxiety attacks a lot and he didn't have a lot of real friends. He talked to this one girl named Lisa but he wasn't sure if she really liked him. She was really pretty and kinda popular but he was the opposite. She was nice enough. They both talked about their problems and bonded over their shared crush on Dean. They made a deal that they would still be friends even if one of them ended up dating him(even though they both figured it would be Lisa). Lisa was the only person that knew Castiel was gay.

When an hour had gone by Castiel and Gabe got into the car and headed to the Winchester house. Dean and Sam lived with their Dad's best friend Bobby since both of their parents had died in a house fire when they were young. Dean and Sam missed their parents but they loved Bobby as a father and Bobby was glad to have them as sons. Castiel had always felt bad for Dean and Sam.

When they got there Gabe ran up to the door and Dean opened the door and Gabe went inside. Castiel stared at Dean for a minute then was about to pull away when he heard someone shout his name. When he looked out the window he saw it was none other than Dean Winchester. Castiel panicked, why would Dean want him!? Did he catch Castiel staring at him?! When Dean got up to the car Castiel rolled down the window so they could talk.  
"Hey Castiel" Dean said with a large smile  
"Um...heey" Castiel replied nervously. He can't believe Dean remembered his name.  
"Sam and Gabriel and I were gonna watch a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to join" Dean asked.  
"Um ok sure" Castiel replied.  
Castiel excitedly got out of the car and nervously followed Dean inside. His whole body was shaking by the time he sat down on the couch.  
"You ok Castiel?" Dean asked.  
"Um yeah I'm fine" Castiel said nervously. He stopped shaking a little bit when Dean sat on the opposite side of the couch. Then Sam and Gabe sat on the floor and Sam started the movie. It was a horror movie and Castiel hated horror movies but he figured it was worth it to watch with Dean.

At first Castiel was paying close attention to the movie but then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement so he turned and saw that Dean had moved a little closer to him. He began to have an anxiety attack and asked Dean where the bathroom was. Once he was in the bathroom he looked in the mirror and reminded himself that Dean was straight and nothing would ever happen between them. After he calmed down he walked back out and sat down and noticed Dean had moved so they were almost leaning against each other when Castiel sat back down in his spot. Dean noticed that Castiel was still shaking and during the next scary part Dean put his arm around Castiel to try to calm him down. Castiel just kind of sat there in shock. Was Dean's arm around him. He just figured Dean thought he was shaking from the movie and trying to calm him down.

They continued watching the rest of the movie, and when it was over Sam and Gabe went upstairs to play video game and Dean and Castiel stayed downstairs talking about school. Since Dean was going to be a junior next year, he was telling Castiel about all the teachers he might get. He didn't notice but Castiel was shaking the whole time. Castiel really enjoyed talking to Dean and really learned a lot about him. He realized Dean wasn't only hot but super cool and nice. Sometimes he thought he saw Dean staring into his eyes and zoning out but the voice in the back of his head told him he was just imagining it or Dean was just really tired.

About a half hour later Gabe came down and told Castiel that Michael called and he needed his car back. Castiel was reluctant to go but slowly got up. He started to say goodbye to Dean when a body fell on him knocking him to the floor. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen he stared into them for few seconds before he remembered someone was on top of him and blushed. Dean slowly got up and helped Castiel to his feet.  
"Sorry Cas I tripped" Dean said. His cheeks were also bright red.  
"No..no problem Dean" Cas said still blushing  
"Hey um can I have your number?" Dean asked "You were fun to hang out with and maybe we can hang out next time Sam and Gabe do or just hang out us two?"  
"Um... Yeah sure. Here" Castiel said almost in shock from what he heard.  
"Thanks. Bye Cas" Dean said with a huge smile.  
"Bye Dean"

When he and Gabe walked out the door he noticed Dean wink at him. 'Dean Winchester just winked at me' he thought 'DEAN WINCHESTER JUST WINKED AT ME'. He was freaking out. Then he thought to himself that he might have imagined it and pushed it out of his mind and got in the car to drive back home.

"You totally like him, Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother  
"I do not" Dean said  
"Dean, you "accidentally" fell on him and stayed on the ground for like a minute then asked for his number. And you're still smiling"  
"Ok fine, maybe I like him a little" Dean admitted  
"You have to tell him!" Sam insisted.  
"No, he's probably straight" Dean stated sadly. "What am I supposed to say, Hey I find you extremely attractive and your eyes are like a deep blue ocean I get lost in every time I see"  
"Thats exactly what you tell him jerk" Sam teased.  
"Shuttup bitch" Dean said while throwing a pillow at Sam.  
"If you don't tell him I will" Sam said.  
"OK FINE" Dean exclaimed "I'll ask him out on a date"  
"Good you two would be cute together" Sam said with a smirk  
"Bye Sam!" Dean said while rolling his eyes

Dean smiled after Sam exited the room. He agreed with Sam that they would be cute together. Dean didn't know what it was about the blue-eyed boy but over the last year he had been developing a huge crush on him. Dean had come out to Bobby and Sam about two weeks earlier and they both said they would love him no matter what and they just wanted him to be happy. He was both excited and nervous at the same time that he was going to be asking Castiel out. He sometimes thought he caught Castiel staring at him but he figured it was just his imagination.

When Castiel got home and went straight to his room and laid down on his bed. He imagined Dean laying on top of him again. He could still smell Dean's cologne on his clothes. He thought about Dean's eyes and how they were the prettiest things on the earth. He wanted Dean so badly, but he knew that was never gonna happen. Dean was about as straight as they come. All of a sudden Castiel felt his phone buzz he picked it up and saw it was a text from Dean.  
_Dean: Hey:)_His heart skipped a beat and he smiled  
_Castiel: hey dean_  
_Dean: Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? It is our last day of summer. _  
Castiel's heart almost stopped. He had a few friends but not really any close ones. He had pretty much spent the entire summer alone. He was filled with joy that someone was actually wanting to hang out with him.  
_Castiel: Wouldn't you rather be doing stuff with your friends? _  
_Dean: nah I told them I already had plans. U in? _  
Castiel was a little skeptical. What if Dean was playing a trick on him. He decided to just go for it.  
_Castiel: yeah sure_  
_Dean: cool. Ill pick you up around noon. _  
He was going to get to ride in Dean's Impala!  
_Castiel: K!_  
Castiel was shaking again. He was actually going to hang out with someone! And it was Dean Winchester! He had actually had a friend. He immediately texted Lisa so she could freak out with him. He ended up talking with her for an hour. Discussing what he would wear, what he should say, and a lot more. Lisa was a little bit Jealous but she was mor happy for Castiel. She knew he didn't have very many friends and becoming friends with him was gonna make him a lot happy. He was annoying sometimes but Je  
deserved happiness and he had been waiting for it for a long time.

After texting Lisa, Castiel got under the covers and got comfortable and started thinking about Dean again. He started going through what he would do tomorrow. He was happy for the first time in a while. At least until he heard the glass break downstairs.

**ILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A COUPLE DAYS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to upload. I had to redo the chapter for reasons. I hope you like it. I will upload the next chapter sometime this week. This story will hopefully end up with 15 chapters. thanks for all the follows!**

Castiel rushed down the stairs and saw Lucifer and his father in the kitchen with a shattered glass on the floor. Gabe and Anna soon came down after. They stood there and watched Lucifer and their Father yell at each other. They rushed up the stairs to get Michael when a plate came dangerously close to hitting Castiel in the face.  
Gabe started to speak "Dad and Lucifer are..."  
"Let Dad sort it out" Michael interrupted  
"But.." Castiel started.  
"Stop. Dad know whats best for all of us" Michael said with almost no emotion  
They all walked back to their rooms hoping the fighting would end. Soon they heard a door slam and a car drive away. When Castiel went downstairs he saw his dad standing alone in the kitchen.  
"What happened" Castiel asked.  
"I kicked Lucifer out" Mr Novak said angrily. His eyes were filled with rage and hatred. Castiel was scared what would happen if he tried to get anymore information but asked anyway.  
"Why?!" Castiel said nervously  
"He got Lillith pregnant" Mr Novak said. His anger seemed to be increasing.  
They both just stood there for a few minutes then Mr. Novak grabbed his car keys, stormed out, and drove away. Castiel went back to his room. What were they gonna do without Lucifer? They were barely getting by as it is. Would Michael be able to watch us by himself? He stayed up most of the night thinking but eventually fell asleep.

Dean woke up and quickly took a shower and got dressed. After he ate breakfast he ran out to his car stopping only to say bye to Sam and Bobby.  
"Good luck boy" Bobby called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Go get him" Sam added.  
Dean just smiled and ran out the door. After he started the car he went to pick up Castiel who was ready and waiting at the door.  
"Hey Castiel. I like your shirt!" He loved it when Castiel wore blue.  
"Thanks" Castiel blushed. "Yours is pretty cool too."  
"Thanks. Well where do you wanna go?" Dean asked  
"Im not sure. You?" Castiel was still pretty nervous  
"Actually. I have two season passes to Great America. Wanna go there?"  
Castiel's face lit up. He had not been to Great America in such a long time. It used to be his favorite amusement park, but when his Dad pretty much left he stopped going.  
"Thats sounds great Dean." Castiel said with a smile.  
"Sweet. Hop in."  
When Castiel got into the Impala he was in complete bliss. He couldn't believe he was in Dean's car with Dean going to Great America. His mind was going 100 miles per minute. He completely forgot about Lucifer and his dad.

When they finally got to Great America. Dean said he wanted to go on flight deck so they both rushed there. Castiel had never been on a roller coaster and he was really nervous.  
"Castiel come on don't be nervous. I will hold your hand if it gets scary." Dean said teasingly.  
"That won't be necessary Dean. Im old enough to go on a roller coaster without someone holding my hand." Castiel said. It was obvious he was still scared though.  
"I know. I was kidding. Common it will be a blast."  
"When they were finally at the front of the line Castiel had calmed down a bit. They decided to sit at the front because you get the best view. Castiel watched nervously as the roller coaster went up and when it was at the top he could see the whole park. It wad beautiful he thought. He did not have much time to look though because the coaster suddenly zoomed down making his heart do flips. He was so startled he grabbed Dean's hand. When the ride came to an end and the bars went up Castiel realized he was still holding Dean's hand, blushed, and let go Dean just smiled at him and they both exited the ride.

They spent the rest if the Day going on all of the different rides. Castiel remembered why he enjoyed this place so much and it was twice as fun with Dean there. When they went on the teacup ride, Castiel lost his grip of the middle wheel and completely fell on top of Dean. Dean didn't stop teasing him throughout the next five rides.

When it started getting dark they both decided to go grab dinner. They left the park, got into Dean's car, and headed to the In N Out drive thru. They ate it on the car ride to Castiel's.

When they got to Castiel's house, Dean smiled and waved bye to Castiel.  
"Can't wait to do this again" Dean said as Castiel got out.  
"Yes. This was fun Dean." Castiel said. He was relieved there was going to be again.  
"Hey Castiel?" Dean started nervously then stopped and looked down.  
"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked.  
"Um.." Dean started but was interrupted by Michael screaming from the front door.  
"CASTIEL. GET YOUR BUTT INSIDE NOW"  
"Sorry Dean. Gotta go. See ya later" Castiel said as he rushed inside.  
'Crap' Dean thought to himself 'So close. Sam is gonna kill me'

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM" Sam yelled.  
"I tried but he had to go." Dean was as angry with himself as Sam was.  
"You are an idiot Dean."  
"Shut up bitch."  
"Jerk"  
Dean glared at Sam until he left then laid down flat in his bed with his face on his pillow. Why didn't he tell Castiel how he felt? He stayed up most the night thinking about what Castiel and he could be if he told him. And measured the pros and cons. He eventually decided there were more pros and fell asleep.

When Castiel walked into his room he started jumping on his bed out of happiness. That was the best day of his life. He felt like everything was dream. He had just gone to an amusement park with Dean. He put the new Vampire Weekend album in his CD player and laid on his bed just enjoying the music and his life. All of a sudden his phone buzzed.  
Lisa: hey castiel! Did you hear that schools canceled tomorrow. we have an extra day of summer.

Castiel did a small victory dance. His life was going great. Almost immediately he got another text.

Dean: hey! If you havent heard school is canceled tomorrow. Wanna hang?

Castiel texted them both back. He told Dean he would love to. And Dean told him he would pack Castiel up for lunch tomorrow. Castiel spent the rest of the night texting Lisa about Great America. She was so excited for him. After Lisa had to go Castiel started to think about Lucifer again. He was worried about him. He had not come back yet. He figured it would get settled and eventually dozed off.

The next day Castiel got up around eleven and took a shower and got dressed. When he looked out his window he saw the Impala and rushed downstairs and out the door.

"Hey!" Dean yelled from the impala "Where do you wanna go?"  
"Anywhere with you. Sorry I mean anywhere you want to go" Castiel added quickly  
"ok. How about burgers" Dean said with a giggle.  
"Sound magnificent." Cas smiled.

After a short drive they got to the burger place and they sat in a booth in the back.  
They talked for a little while. Castiel told Dean about how much fun he had yesterday and how he was excited that Dean was his friend. Dean said he felt the same way bakut Castiel and that yesterday was his best trip to Great America so far.  
When the waitress came they both ordered a cheese burger and a vanilla milkshake.  
"How about that we have the same order" Dean said with smile  
"Yeah" Castiel replied with a smile still trying to stop shaking  
"Are you alright Castiel?" Dean asked obviously worried.  
"Um yeah" Castiel replied "Well actually, pleas don't hate me, I kind of have a crush on you. If you are weirded out and want to take me home now thats fine"  
Then Dean did something Castiel did not expect. He smiled and blushed.  
"Actually I was going to tell you something similar" Dean admitted still blushing  
"Wait. You like me?" Castiel was shocked.  
The waitress then interrupted them by putting their food in front of them. She smiled when she saw how red both of their cheeks were.  
"You two make a cute couple" she said  
"Oh were not a..." Castiel started.  
"Thanks" Dean interrupted  
Castiel's cheeks then became an even brighter red.  
The waitress smiled again and walked away.  
"How long have you liked me?" Asked Castiel nervously  
"For at least year. You?"  
Castiel finally stopped shaking and smiled.  
"Since... sixth grade" Castiel replied.  
"Really?! Im glad you finally told me." Dean couldn't believe the blue eyed boy liked him back.  
"I guess I am too. Are we a couple now?" Castiel blushed a little bit after he realized he had just asked Dean out.  
"Do you want to be?"  
Dean still had a huge smile  
"Yes" Castiel replied a little to fast. He couldn't believed Dean Winchester was his boyfriend. Dean smiled and grabbed his hand. Then they both dug into their burgers.

After they were done eating, Dean took Castiel back home. When he pulled into Castiel driveway and they both looked at each other for about five minutes. Dean stared into his unbelievably blue eyes and started to lean in. Castiel watched as Dean was leaning in and panicked a little but quickly got over it and decided to lean in too. When their lips met Castiel felt like he was in heaven. Deans lips were everything he imagined and more. He suddenly felt Dean's tongue sneak into his mouth and he moaned a little. Dean blushed and continued exploring Castiel's mouth. Castiel soon returned the favor and they sat there for what seemed like an hour. Then they both gasped for air.  
"That was... Great" Dean whispered.  
"Yeah" is all Castiel could get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked Castiel in and when they got to the door Castiel asked if he wanted to come inside. Dean nodded still smiling like an idiot.  
They both went inside and found Gabe and Anna looking distressed in the kitchen.  
"You guys ok" Castiel asked worriedly. Had his dad come back and done something? Or had Lucifer?!  
"No Castiel we aren't ok. We don't have a ride tomorrow. Lucifer is gone and Michael has to work early tomorrow" Gabe stated as if it were obvious.  
"What are we gonna do" Anna said anxiously. "We can't walk to school its twenty miles away. We would never make it on time. We can't be late on the first day."  
"I can take you." Dean said.  
Castiel turned around.  
"You don't have to.." Cas started  
"I would love to. I can stay the night and take you tomorrow. Sam is going with Jess anyway. I'll get my clothes out of the impala."  
"Ok". Castiel was hooked when he heard stay the night.  
Anna ran over to Dean and gave him a huge hug.  
"Thanks Dean" she said smiling.  
Dean laughed and looked at Castiel's wide smile.  
Castiel motioned for Dean to follow him and then they both made their way to Castiel's room.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor" Dean asked nervously. He didn't know if Castiel would be comfortable sharing a bed.  
Castiel laughed "you can sleep with me" Castiel wasn't ready for anything sexual. But he didn't mind sharing a bed.  
"Great" Dean replied looking relieved  
Castiel then turned on his tv and they both sat on Castiel's bed watching for a while. After it grew late Castiel turned off the tv and he and Dean slipped under the covers. They both decided they were still full from lunch and didn't want dinner.  
"So what do you wanna do" Dean said with a yawn  
"Lets just talk"  
"Ok sounds good"  
"Wanna just ask each other random questions" Castiel asked "to get to know each other better"  
"Sure Castiel. Whats your favorite color"  
"Green. You?"  
"Blue. Obviously" Dean said with a wink. They both smiled in realization.  
"Ok. What does Dean Winchester usually think about"  
"Actually for the past few days... I have been mostly thinking about.. Well... You"  
Castiel blushed "Same. I mean I'm thinking about you. Not me. Haha"  
Dean laughed. "Good. Im not the only one. Who is your celebrity crush?"  
"Probably Jensen Ackles"  
"You watch supernatural!" Deans eyes widened.  
"Yeah its like my favorite show" Castiel replied  
"Same. Misha Collins would be my crush."  
"He is pretty hot." Castiel agreed "So who was your first kiss" Castiel asked  
"This girl named Jo. We are just friends now though. You?"  
Castiel blushed again "You actually"  
Now it was Deans turn to blush.  
"Im glad. You were my best kiss". Dean couldn't stop smiling.  
"You were my best kiss too" Castiel smiled.  
Dean rolled his eyes but still laughed.  
"Is it ok if I call you Cas? Castiel is such a mouthful. Not that I mind a mouthful." Dean said with a wink.  
Castiel laughed then thought for a few seconds and decided that he liked the nickname Cas.  
"Yeah sure. I like that."  
Dean smiled and pulled Cas in and stared into his eyes.  
"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world."  
"I could say the same to you Dean"  
Dean smiled and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips.  
"This certainly is going fast" Dean said a little nervously.  
"I think we are just making up for lost time." Cas said with a smile  
"Last week, if someone told me that Dean Winchester was going to kiss me I would have laughed at them."  
"Same. Actually I would still laugh at them. Why would I kiss myself"  
Cas hit Dean with the pillow "you are such a dork"  
"Thank you very much" Dean said  
"Seriously though. Why me? Out of any guy in the world. Why pick me?" Cas asked. He really did not understand why this was happening.  
"Well the long version is that I find you one of the most attractive human beings I have ever seen. You were the reason I knew I was gay. Every time I look into your beautiful blue eyes I get lost in them. Every time I look at you I just wanted to shout about how amazing you are. You make my heart leap every time I see you. I just can't stop thinking about you. I want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes Cas. I want to fall in love with you." Dean smiled "And the short version is you're hot"  
Castiel's cheeks have never been redder. He couldn't help but giggle and then he leaned in and kissed Dean.  
"You're perfect Dean. I've been waiting for you for a long time and now that you are finally here. All of my wishes and dreams have come true."  
Dean then pulled Castiel towards him again and they started making out.  
Dean eventually pulled away and looked into Castiel's eyes once more and smiled  
"You are adorable Cas"  
"And you are perfect Dean."  
"Do you wanna do.. Um.. Anything else" Dean said getting a little horny from being in Castiel's bed.  
"I do want to. But not yet. Lets take it slow. I really don't want to rush this or mess this up in anyway." Castiel was horny too but he could not risk it.  
"Yeah. Ok Cas. I understand. We won't do anything unless you are comfortable."  
Castiel smiled "thanks. I'm getting sleepy now. Want to go to bed?"  
"Sure. As long as we cuddle." Dean said with a wink.  
Castiel felt Dean's arms pull him in and Castiel thought that nothing would ever be able to make him sad again. He had a hard time falling asleep so he spent most of the night thinking about Dean and their future together. His mind drifted to Lucifer for a little while. Would he ever come back? He was still really worried about Lucifer. With enough instigation Lucifer could turn into a very mean person and Castiel was scared for him. He didn't want Lucifer to get hurt.

After thinking about Lucifer a little more he remembered Dean was in his bed and the smile came back onto his face. He turned so he was facing Dean and gave him small kiss then turned back over and burrowed into Dean so one of his legs were in between Deans and his head was in Dean's shoulder. He smiled at the smell of Dean's cologne and then closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep unaware of the problems that would arise soon.

Castiel woke up the next morning with a huge smile and Dean's arms around him. He turned over to watch Dean sleep. Dean was still beautiful with bed head. He felt like he was in a dream that he was going to wake up from any minute. 'He was even hot in the morning' Castiel thought to himself. He couldn't help but giggle when he saw that Dean had drooled a little bit on the pillow. He leaned in and gave Dean a small peck. Then he slowly got out of the bed to take a shower.

When he got back Dean was sitting up in bed waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. Dean's smile widened when he saw Castiel come in with a towel around his waist.  
"Good morning Cas" Dean said with a wink  
"Morning Dean. You can take a shower if you like"  
"Thanks"

Dean reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the shower. When he got back Castiel was ready for school and he had let Dean borrow a pair of shorts since there weren't any left in the impala. Dean put boxers on then dropped the towel, making Castiel blush, and seductively put on his clothes while holding eye contact with Castiel the whole time. Castiel laughed and threw a pillow at him.  
"You are such a tease"  
Dean just winked. Then asked "Hey Cas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Should we let people know we're dating at school"  
"Not yet. Maybe next week" Castiel replied.  
"Ok. Thats what I was thinking. But I didn't want you to think I was ashamed of you."  
Next they both went downstairs and were met by Anna and Gabe. After breakfast they all piled into Dean's Impala and headed to school.

When they got to school they ended up almost being late because they were stuck behind a giant pink limo.  
"That must be Dick Roman's daughter, Maddie." Dean said with widened eyes. He had rumors she was coming to there school but he did not think they were true. "She's so hot." Dean realizing what he said looked apologetically at Cas. Castiel just glared at him teasingly.

Dean sat the rest of the wait in silence and when they finally parked Cas got of the car and ran to his class worried about being late. He told Dean to save him a seat at lunch right before he jumped out of the car. Dean smiled at him and laughed as Gabe fell face first into a mud puddle as he was getting out of the impala. Dean was not looking forward to starting school again. His first class was history but he had it with Jo so it would not be that bad he figured. When he got into the class he saw Jo sitting in the back and went and sat with her. The teacher wasn't there yet so he decided to tell her about Cas.  
"You and who are going out!?" Jo asked almost a little too loud. She had been disappointed when Dean told her he was gay but she figured she could find a better man than him. And as long as he was happy she was too.  
"Castiel" Dean said quietly. "He is a year below us."  
Jo smacked Dean on the head. "When did this happen!?" Jo looked mad but Dean knew she was teasing. "Why are you just telling me now." She continued.  
"Jo it just happened yesterday. Calm down." Dean smiled at her.  
She could tell Dean was happy. "When do I meet this Castiel".  
"At lunch" Dean promised. "He will sit with us"

Cas spent all of math thinking about Dean. There was a little voice in the back of his head that was telling him to be worried Dean had just been tricking him and at lunch the whole school was going to make a joke of him. He tried ignoring it and just remembering all the amazing details of last night. He still was in shock from kissing Dean Winchester. He was excited and nervous for lunch. What if Dean's friends did not like him? What if it was a trick? He just sat there thinking till his teacher called his name.  
"Castiel the office would like to see you"

When Castiel got to the office he sat in a waiting chair until the dean called him. He got up and walked into the Dean's office when she came out and called his name. He saw that Anna and Gabe were already in her office with a grave look on both of their faces.

"Castiel, your brother was just arrested for murder."


End file.
